1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus provided with an organic electroluminescent element.
2. Description of the Related Art
The organic electroluminescent element has been developed actively in recent years and has a configuration in which an anode, an organic compound containing at least a light-emitting layer, and a cathode are stacked. Regarding a general method for manufacturing a multicolor display apparatus including organic electroluminescent elements of three colors, red, green, and blue, each of light-emitting layers of red, green, and blue is vacuum-evaporated by using a metal mask for patterning in accordance with the pixel shape of the color concerned.
The pixel size of the display apparatus has been reduced, and a high degree of accuracy has been required with respect to the metal mask for patterning in accordance with the pixel shape. As a result, production and maintenance of a metal mask with a high degree of accuracy have become difficult.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-066862 discloses a configuration in which a blue light-emitting layer is disposed all over a pixel region and a red light-emitting layer and a green light-emitting layer are disposed while being stacked as layers on the blue light-emitting layer. It is stated that the blue light-emitting layer is formed all over the pixel region without using a high-accuracy mask, so as to reduce the number of usage of the metal mask for patterning and, in addition, the life of the display apparatus can be improved by increasing a blue pixel area having a low luminous efficacy.